


Party Pants

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constipation, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Alexander always has problems after coming home from tour. What happens when he's not allowed to go home and take care of it and insteadd forced to go to yet another social gathering? Bad things That's what.This is a nonsexual kink fic. Please do not read unless you are 10000% sure you wouldd enjoy reading this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 15





	Party Pants

**Author's Note:**

> lol. alexander gets constipated/holds his poo for too long. i think the end is very tender. michael is very sweet in this one, but usually i wrote him as a jerk because my internal misandry.

Alexander pressed himself into Michael’s side. They were at a party and to be frank, he hated it. It was a large enough party that his band members weren’t around to see him be so affectionate with his boyfriend. 

Michael looped one arm around his middle and kissed the top if his head, “What’s wrong, monada?”

The blond would have whined had they not been in public, instead he just pouted, “Nothing.”

“That pout of yours says otherwise.” He leaned down to kiss the blonds pouty lips, but Alexander pulled away. 

“Don’t.” He would have said ‘not in public’ but you never knew who was listening.

“No one’s looking. Not one little peck?”

“No! People are always looking and there are always people listening. And I really don’t need more rumours going around that I’m gay.”

It was Michael’s turn to pout, “Fine. WIll you at least tell me what’s wrong then?”

“It’s embarrassing.” As he spoke, Alexander pressed himself more firmly into the taller’s side. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me. Besides, no one is listening.”

He shook his head, “Everyone is always listening.” 

“That’s just your anxiety talking. And I’m sure whatever else is bugging you is similarly just your anxiety.”

He huffed, “Telling me what it is that’s making me upset doesn’t make me any less upset.” Though, Michael was right. The extremely uncomfortable situation he was stuck in was largely due to his anxiety. 

His stomach was churning and cramping, likely from not having gone anything but number one in a few days. It wasn’t his fault though! Being crammed on a tour bus for a few days always made his system back up considering he couldn't bear to let his band members hear him take a shit. 

And to make it worse, he didn’t have time to use the restroom before Michael picked him up to go to the party. Sure, he could have asked someone where a restroom was, but he ran the same risk of being heard. 

So, he just stayed next to his boyfriend, trying not to whine as the pain in his stomach grew.

They stayed like that for a while, Alexander just leaning on Michael and Michael giving him comfort every now and then in a platonic way. Any time he wasn’t patting Alexander’s back, he was making small talk with the dancers, vocalists or managers who were similarly invited to the party. 

Then, it happened. It started all at once, Alexander could feel his body protest and pushed. His pale freckled face lit up, but he quickly turned his head to the side to avoid suspicion. He could feel just the tip start to peek out. 

With his heart simultaneously feeling like a hundred pounds and flying into his throat, he tugged at Michael’s shirt sleeve. “We need to go, now.”

He looked back at Alexander, pouting much like the shorter was a minute ago, “Aw come on, I was just starting to have fun. Why do you want to leave all of a sudden anyway?”

He just shook his head in response, “I want to leave. Let’s go.”

Michael gave a soft sigh but smiled at his boyfriend, “Okay, I won’t make you stay if you’re having that bad of a time. Let me go say hi to one more person really quick and then we can leave, okay?”

He nodded and stepped away from Michael’s side to let him actually walk.

The brunet raised a brow, “You’re not going to walk with me?”

“No.” He didn’t bother saying that he felt as if he would lose control if he walked too much. 

“Okay, don’t blame me if I take too long then.” He blew a kiss at Alexander as he walked away, making sure to accent it with an over the top wink. 

With Michael gone, Alexander curled up against a wall, trying to avoid shitting himself and talking to anyone. But he failed. In the few minutes it took for Michael to go and say hi to whomever he wanted to, Alexander’s body finished pushing the log out of him and into the back of his briefs. 

His face was on fire as he was sure everyone could see a soft bulge around his butt and smell him. There was no way everyone didn’t know he just messed himself. 

Uncomfortable--more so than he was before--Alexander shifted his weight from foot to foot, only succeeding in spreading some of the sticky, around his backside. Tears crept into his eyes as he waited for Michael to get back. Though, he didn’t really have a plan for getting away without attracting more attention than he already inevitably had. 

When Michael did return, he grabbed his hand discreetly and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I- Michael I don’t know what to do.”

“Mmm, about what?” He made sure to lower his voice similarly. 

“I-” he faltered. “I had a bit of an accident.”

He glanced down; wet accidents weren’t that uncommon for the blond “Don’t worry, you can’t even tell you’re wet.”

If possible, Alexander’s blush only grew, “No. The other kind…” he trailed off, humiliated to just admit it. A stray tear slipped down his usually pale cheek.

Michael’s eyes widened in realization. “Okay, that’s okay. Let’s just leave, I’ll walk behind you. We can fix this.”

Slowly, the pair made their way out of the building and back into Michael’s black Jeep. By the time he was buckled in, Alexander was full on sobbing. The mess that had spread across his backside and was being smushed even further by him sitting was upsetting. But even worse was the knowledge that EVERYONE, all three hundred and something celebrities and company in attendance knew he shit himself. 

Frowning, Michael leaned over the divider to plant a few kissed on his still red cheeks, “Hey, it’s okay, baby. You’re okay, I promise this doesn’t mean anything.” 

This time, Alexander didn’t push him away, even though anyone else entering the parking garage could see them. Hiccuping softly, he replied, “They all saw!” A sob forced its way out of him as he continued to cry. 

“No they didn’t.” He reached over to run his fingers through his short, curly hair. “Hey, it’s okay. Only a few of them saw at most, but a lot of them weren’t paying attention or were drunk. And if someone did notice, we can tell them you were drunk. It’s okay. Everyone will forget in a little while.” He continued to try and soothe him with words, pressing kisses to his tear streaked cheeks as he did. 

“You’re just saying that.” 

“I promise I’m not.” He picked up on of his hands and kissed the back of his hand, “I really hate seeing you this way. Is there something I can do to help you.”

Alexander managed to calm down just a bit before answering, still hiccuping, “Cuddles?”

“I have to drive us back home first, then we can cuddle, okay?”

He got a tearful nod. 

Smiling, he kissed his boyfriend again and drove off, still holding his hand. 

Several kisses and one shower later, the pair were curled up on the couch, the party hopefully all but forgotten.


End file.
